Black Flower
by Red Haired Snow White
Summary: Hinata bertemu cowok aneh disekolahnya, semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu cowok itu memang aneh. Siapakah cowok itu? Akan diketahui. CHAP 2 UPDATE.
1. That Boy

Konnichiwa, minna-san.. saya author baru.. mohon bimbingannya ya.. (_ _)

Namaku Red Haired Snow White, kalian boleh deh panggil aku apa aja.. aku masih kelas satu es-em-pe, jadi kalo ada kesalahan kata atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya maap ya.. hehehehe..

Langsung ke cerita aja deh.. -______-

aku ni gak pandai memperkenalkan diri sih, hehe..

Disclameir (tulisannya bener nggak ya?): Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sama, Black Flower by Red Haired Snow White

**Black Flower**

**Chapter 1: That Boy**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata, tentu bukan hanya dia yang menunggu hari ini, tapi juga seluruh murid baru, tentu saja begitu, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama murid-murid masuk ke sekolah barunya dan memulai kehidupan baru diawal semester. Ya, awal yang sangat baik untuk memulai segalanya dari awal.

Tidak hanya mengubah penampilannya, Hinata pun sudah memasang strategi yang jitu agar ia bisa mendapatkan teman dikelasnya nanti. Memang sih sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Hinata sudah dicap sebagai anak kuper atau pemalu dan sangat jarang sekali mengobrol dengan teman satu kelasnya, maka dari itulah Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak lagi dicap seperti itu di sekolah barunya ini. Dia sudah bertekad.

"Hinata tidak papa kalau kutinggal kau sendiri disini?" tanya Neji pada saudaranya itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum menandakan tidak apa-apa kalau ia ditinggal oleh saudaranya yang satu tahun lebih tua itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Neji pun segera menyerahkan bekal makanan milik Hinata dan segera berjalan meninggalkan perempuan bermata lavender itu duduk sendirian dibangku taman.

"sudahlah, nanti pada akhirnya pun mungkin aku akan sendirian.." gumamnya lagi sambil mendengus kesal melihat murid baru lainnya berseliweran di depannya dan saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan teman seangkatan SMP-nya. "padahal aku sudah bertekad dan akan berjuang.. tapi sepertinya percuma ya.." ujarnya lagi sambil memejamkan mata sembari mengistirahatkan mata dan telinganya yang lelah mendengar celoteh para murid baru dengan teman-temannya.

"kau sudah lihat dia..?" terdengar seseorang berbisik-bisik pada salah seorang temannya, Hinata yang sedang terdiam itu tiba-tiba pikirannya teralih pada pembicaraan ini.

"benar, waktu kulihat digerbang tadi, dia terlihat sangat mencurigakan ya.." ujar temannya itu, Hinata terdiam. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang itu adalah dirinya? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hinata kan orang yang tidak mencolok dan keberadaannya memenag selalu hilang. Masa sih orang-orang itu membicarakannya?

"ya aku sudah lihat dia.. mencolok sekali ya keberadaannya.."

"iya, sudah begitu kemana-mana dia selalu membawa gitar kuno…"

"benarkah?"

"iya"

Hinata yang terus-terusan mendengar percakapan para murid itu langsung kaget begitu mendapati Sakura yang datang menghampirinya.

"kok diam, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura sembari membenarkan buku-buku yang dibawanya,

"ah, uh.. tidak kok, tidak apa-apa…" jawab Hinata tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya,

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, "benar tidak apa-apa? Tapi kulihat wajahmu kelihatan sangat kesal.. apa kau bertengkar dengan Neji-senpai?"tanya sakura lagi,

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "bukan kok.." jawab Hinata pelan. "bukan itu.. ah, sudahlah.. kita masuk ke kelas saja, ya, Sakura-san.." ajak Hinata pada Sakura, sementara cewek berambut pink itu hanya bisa diam melihat salah satu sahabatnya itu pagi ini bertingkah aneh.

-

"hey, kau sudah lihat dia?" tanya Ino pada Sakura di meja kantin, "itu… yang sedang populer sekarang.." kata Ino menjelaskan.

"dia siapa?" tanya Sakura lalu meminum jusnya,

"ja..jangan-jangan laki-laki yang sangat mencolok itu, ya, I..Ino-san?" tanya Hinata berhenti memakan bento miliknya, sedang Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi asik mengobrol sana-sini langsung menatap kaget kearah Hinata yang biasanya tidak mau mendengar obrolan soal gosip-gosip terhangat saat ini.

"hmm.. iya, kau tau dari mana, Hinata?" tanya Ino memperhatikan Hinata yang tatapannya agak serius itu.

"itu.. tadi.. aku sempat mendengarkan orang mengobrol tentangnya, di selang pergantian pelajaran pun terkadang aku masih mendengar bisikan tentang laki-laki itu.." jelas Hinata tidak berani menatap mata Ino yang sepertinya sangat-ingin-tahu.

"ooh, jangan-jangan laki-laki aneh yang berambut kuning dan memakai jaket orange itu ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, Hinata dan Ino serentak kaget.

"kau tahu dia?" tanya Ino berbalik mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke Sakura.

"tadi di gerbang kulihat begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul, kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan waktu kulihat, ternyata mereka sedang menontoni seorang cowok yang bermain kembang api didepan gerbang.. haa~h aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu antusias melihat cowok aneh itu ya.. ckck" Sakura kembali meminum jusnya.

"itu! Justru karena dia aneh itu makanya mencolok!" kata Ino sedikit menjerit hingga Chouji yang makan disamping mejanya pun tumpah ramennya karena kaget.

"ta..tapi Ino-san…-"

**CKLEK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan dikantin itu terbuka. Semua mata pun tertuju pada pintu itu, hening dan semua pun terdiam, bahkan ada yang berhenti bernafas sejenak karena deg-degan melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Siapa kah dia?

_**..To Be Continued..**_

-

Tolong Reviewnya.. -____-

Saya ini masih butuh banyak saran dari senpai-senpai semua..

Saya mohoon bantuannya, ya, senapai… ^_^

_**.Red Haired Snow White.**_


	2. Song For Me

Konnichiwa, minna-san.. saya kembali lagi nih, hehehheheh..

Makasih untuk para senpai dan teman-teman yang sudah mau nge-review, jadi semangat nih.. hehehe..

Makasih buat Chido daidai-iro, liekichi, Uchiha Ryu Mizu, Monkey D. Samanosuke, Aojiru, UchizukaSamicbaku, Debbie atau 'NejiTenSelamaLamanya', nutnut alias Isca, atopun Bonjour Uzumaki Naruto alias Hana. Makasih semuanya yang dah Review, tanpa kalian aku tak bisa apa-apa *walah! sok puitis*

Okeh, langsung ke cerita aja deh.. Ini chapter dua, updetannya, ehehehe..

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sama, Black Flower by Red Haired Snow White

**Black Flower**

**Chapter 2: Song For Me**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan dikantin itu terbuka. Semua mata pun tertuju pada pintu itu, hening dan semua pun terdiam, bahkan ada yang berhenti bernafas sejenak karena deg-degan melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Lalu dari pintu itu munculah sosok laki-laki berambut kuning dan berjaket orange sambil tersenyum semeringah. Ditangan laki-laki itu ada sebuah gitar kuno yang nampak sedikit usang yang kalau kau coba memetiknya dengan sangat-sangat kuat, senarnya bisa putus sendiri. Tapi tidak hanya itu yang ia bawa, di punggungnya terdapat tas ransel yang berisikan beberapa buah kembang api, hal itu bisa kita lihat dari batang-batang kembang api yang keluar dari dalam tasnya.

Laki-laki itu dengan entengnya berjalan menuju kearah penjaga kantin. Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ini semua mata sedang menuju kearahnya. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang memaki-maki dirinyanya atau berbisik-bisik mengejek melihatnya.

"Pak… tolong minta susu hangat.." ujar laki-laki itu memesan. Bapak penjaga kantin yang semula diam melihat kedatangan laki-laki itu, kini langsung kaget dan gelagapan mencari minuman yang di pesan olehnya.

Ruangan itu masih hening, tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar. Melihat hal itu terjadi, si laki-laki hanya bisa tersenyum memandang ke semua orang yang menatapnya pada saat itu.

"Wah, kenapa kalian diam? Sekolah ini seperti kuburan ya, hening." komentar laki-laki itu lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Semua lalu menatap satu sama lain begitu mendengar laki-laki itu berbicara, _ternyata bisa bicara toh_ pikir mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba dalam keheningan itu, terdengar suara jeritan dari sebuah meja, "DIA GILA!!!" jerit salah seorang murid disana sambil lalu berdiri menunjuk kearah laki-laki berjaket orange itu. Murid itu tidak lain adalah Kankuro salah seorang murid dari klub 'Puppet Master'.

"Ya, benar! Dia gila!" ujar salah seorang lagi meng-iyakan kata-kata Kankuro. Tak lama setelah itu, ruangan itu menjadi berisik karena jeritan dan makian untuk sang laki-laki tersebut. Tapi sepertinya yang dimaki malah diam saja.

"Kasihan sekali orang itu.." ujar Hinata memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

"Biar saja. Habis dia orang aneh sih! Sekolah kita kan muridnya teladan dan rajin. Sekolah kita juga dikenal sebagai sekolah favorit. Mana bisa orang aneh dan gila seperti dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini! Bisa-bisa sekolah kita dicap jelek lagi." Ino mencoba menyadarkan Hinata. Sementara Hinata cuma terdiam.

"Lihat, aneh sekali. Dia tidak peduli kalau dirinya dimaki-maki.." kata Sakura meminum jusnya sambil terus melihat murid-murid disekitanya melempari laki-laki itu dengan benda-benda disekelilingnya seperti; makanan, minuman, piring dan sendok. Bahkan ada juga yang mendorong-dorongnya hingga ia jatuh dari kursinya.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia kasihan melihat laki-laki itu. _Apa sih salah laki-laki ini pada kalian semua? Dia juga kan punya hak yang sama dengan kita yang sekolah disini._ Begitulah pikiran Hinata.

**BRAAKK!!**

"HEY SUDAH CUKUP!!" teriak Hinata menggebrak meja sekaligus menghentikan segala aksi murid-murid di kantin itu. Sekarang semua mata menuju ke arah Hinata. Semua terdiam melihat gadis itu berdiri dan wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sakura dan Ino saja sampai kaget mendengar Hinata berteriak keras untuk menghentikan kejadian ini. Tidak biasanya Hinata mau berteriak seperti itu, ini ajaib bagi mereka berdua.

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Semua orang yang terdiam disitu langsung meninggalkan kantin tanpa menatap Hinata ataupun laki-laki itu lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah tidak peduli. Kini di kantin itu hanya tinggal Hinata, Ino, Sakuta, laki-laki aneh itu beserta pak penjaga kantin tentunya.

Hinata lalu terduduk lagi dan meminum jusnya. Si Ino dan Sakura masih tidak bisa bicara karena masih terus membayangkan keajaiban di Hinata. Ketiga ketiga gadis itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba ketiga gadis itu kaget mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke meja mereka itu. Rupanya itu adalah si laki-laki itu, dan begitu ia sampai dimeja ketiga gadis itu, ia lalu tersenyum pada Hinata. Sementara Ino dan Sakura matanya hanya bisa membelalak kaget merasa aneh.

Jreeeng.. laki-laki itu memainkan gitar kuno nya dan bernyanyi di meja Hinata, Ino dan Sakura. Sementara ketiga gadis itu cuma bisa kaget melihatnya.

"_Te…terimaaaa…kasih gadis… bermata lavender…kau bagai reeemmbuulaaaan…cantik nan lembut…menyinari hatikuuuu…_" nyanyi laki-laki itu diiringi gitar kunonya, setelah itu ia lalu tersenyum khasnya kearah Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk saja karena malu.

"Namaku Naruto, salam kenal ya, nona Hinata." ujar laki-laki bernama Naruto itu memberi salam pada Hinata, lalu tak lama setelah itu ia meninggalkan meja Hinata dengan senyuman yang semeringah. Semua langsung terdiam; Ino, Sakura dan Hinata masih kaget dan merasa aneh.

Tak lama setelah keheningan Naruto pergi dari meja ketiga gadis itu, Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain sambil _eye contact._

**BRAAAKK!!!**

"GILA! Dia benar-benar gila!" ujar Sakura menggebrak meja.

"Ya! Naruto namanya! Naruto!" Ino ikut menggebrak meja, "Sakura! Kita harus membahas orang aneh itu dalam majalah mingguan kita!" ujar Ino semangat.

"Itu dia! Majalah mingguan kita! Bisa jadi berita besar!" Sakura jadi ikut semangat.

"Tunggu, teman-teman.." kata Hinata lirih, "dia tahu…" gumam Hinata, sementara Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi semangat menggebrak-gebrak meja langsung diam menatap Hinata yang masih tertunduk malu.

"Dia tahu namaku…" Hinata lalu menatap kedua mata sahabatnya itu, sementara dua orang yang ditatap itu cuma bisa tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Aku yang ajak dia bicara?!" kaget Hinata, sementara Sakura dan Ino cuma bisa senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Hinata.

"Iya, kau mau kan?" tanya Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Ta-ta-tapi…" waktu Hinata hendak menolak, ternyata Ino dan Sakura sudah ambil langkah seribu. Hinata cuma bisa terdiam menatap kedua sahabatnya itu pergi sambil hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi ketika ia membalikkan badannya.

**GABRUKK!!**

"Aduuuh…" rintih Hinata memegangi pantatnya yang sakit karena terjatuh.

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang yang menabraknya barusan, dan ketika Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, dilihatnya wajah yang tidak asing lagi baginya, ya, tidak salah lagi, laki-laki itu, Naruto.

_**..To Be Continued..**_

Tolong Reviewnya lagi ya, teman-teman semua.. -____-

Terus, aku juga mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya kurang panjang, soalnya, akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah menumpuk.. jadi susah..

Oiya, saya ini masih butuh banyak saran dari kalian semua.. makanya, review ya.. ^_^

_**.Red Haired Snow White.**_


	3. Pending sebentar ya, maaf

Semuanya, maaf, cerita Black Flower seprtinya akan pending untuk semntara karena Red akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa online. Ini pun online di sekolah Red. Jadi Red minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Nanti kalau laptop Red sudah bisa online lagi, Red langsung tambah story sampai tamat deh..!

Maaf ya, semuanya, mohon doakan supaya laptop Red bisa kembali pulih. Makasih.


End file.
